spirit in middle earth
by lilly Campbell
Summary: When spirit is yet again taken by calvary they put him on a boat headed to a strange land he finds him self with a company of dwarves a wizard and a little hobbit join them on an adventure of there life time. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 spirit

When spirit is yet again taken by the soldiers and put on a boat headed to a strange land he finds him self on a journey of his life time:

" it's a horse lads nothing more" some one said as spirit opened his eyes" its a strange horse" said another " what do you make of him thorin" " well he is colored strange and by the looks of it he is wild" thorin said 'what the' spirit thought as he saw thirteen small people and a tall man with a pointy hat and staff standing in front of him

" he is confused and has no idea where he is" said the tall man" well we can't keep him" thorin said" well we can't leave him here" said one who spirit had not noticed he guessed was the the fifteenth member of the group' what would these strange people want from me ' thought spirit as he nickerd softly "we are almost passing rivendell " the tall man announced as he was interrupted by a" aooooo" " orcs" thorin shouted "run" said the man 'you don't have to tell me twice' spirit nickerd as he stood on his feet and ran beside the group of small people" he is pretty fast" said the person spirit had not noticed." And tall, fast, oh don't forget wild "said the one known as thorin." This way quickly" the tall man shouted." Kily" one of them yelled as they slid down into a cave ' why down there' spirit nayed he slid down there with them he realised he was following them he had a choice and he blew it by sliding down there with them but than he realised they might be all he has' ugh following them is my only option now ' he nickerd " hey he is following us" the smallest one said" I can't see wear the path leads do we follow it" "follow it of course" one said in a hurry kind of voice"I think that would be wise" said the tall man' he must be their leader' spirit thought " come uh, buck skin" said the small one" buck skin? " asked thorin" he has to have a name doesn't he" the small one said" Bilbo we don't have time for alone horse" thorin sighed 'Bilbo good name for him if could only know mine instead of buck skin haaaa' spirit sighed" come along buck skin" said Bilbo as spirit trotted beside him. "Hobbits" thorin sighed they traveled though the tunnels they came to a clearing where the beautiful town of rivendell was this is where the elves lived." This was your plan along to seek refuge with the enemy" thorin said" you have no enemies here" said the man "you think they will give our quest their blessing, they will try to stop us" "yes but we have questions that need to be answered " said the the tall man soon they came to the gates of rivendell where a tall black haired elf greeted them" Gandalf " said the elf "lenon" said Gandalf " how are you" "I am good and you" "better where is my lord Elron" "I am afraid my lord Elron is not here" "where is he? " Gandalf said he was again interrupted but this time by a elven horn' what the' spirit nickerd as a group of horses with elves riding them an elf jumped off his horse and greeted Gandalf. "Gandalf" Elron said as he came up and hugged Gandalf " we were out hunting orcs something or someone has drawn them near" said the elf " Elron , that may have been us" said Gandalf "welcome thorin son of thrain" "my father made mention of you" thorin spat" I knew thrain when he ruled under the mountain" Elron pointed out "indeed" said thorin" and why do you have a strange horse with you" asked Elron" we found him on the green road before we were ambushed by orcs" said Gandalf" and what we're you doing on the green road" asked Elron " are business has no concern of elves" thorin hissed "enough of the stubbornness of dwarfs, you are standing in the presents of one of few that can read that map show it to him" said Gandalf "it is the history of my people it is mine to protect" thorin argued " show it to him" Gandalf shouted finely thorin gave him the map" so this is your purposes to enter the mountain their are some do not dem it wise" " what do you mean" Gandalf asked "you are not the only guardians to stand watch over middle earth ,this map was written under a fall moon one thousand years ago moon script but they can only be read under the same moon in witch they were written" Elron told them" can you read them" ... " well buck skin how do you like the grass" Bilbo asked spirit' good' spirit nickerd" I will take that as a yes " Bilbo said" hey bumber catch" said one of the dwarves said as he though a pea at another dwarf and he fell and broke the chair he was sitting in and all the dwarves laughed' hmm' spirit thought' what rude humor' spirit snorted" well" said Bilbo. ... "it is not me that you must answer to" said Lord Elron as he ,Gandalf and Spirit who Gandalf brought along" lady galadriel " Gandalf breathed" I had no idea Lord Elron sent for you" "he didn't I did" said saruman the head wizard" saruman" bowed Gandalf "you've been busy my old friend" said the wizard" tell me who is this horse you bring he is not of our world" saruman asked as they sat down" no I do I not know where he comes from made across the sea" Gandalf answered 'you are right ...if I only knew rain was alright' spirit sighed then nayed with excitement "are you from across the sea" Elron asked and spirit nayed again wile saruman frowned and said "well by the fires of how did you get here" spirit sence he could not talk he bowed his head wondering how he could tell them" he doesn't know and wishes he could tell us" said galadriel "can you hear his thoughts " asked saruman" yes" she answered.' Cool, well I was blind folded and they put me on a boat' thought spirit and for the rest of the night they listened to galadriel and then Gandalf told them about an evil that threatens their world .

Chapter 2 this is what happens when you mess with elves

In the following days spirit, the dwarves, Bilbo and Gandalf had traveled to a home where a skin changer lived spirit thought it was cool to change from a animal to a person then they headed for mirkwood a forest that is strange that is when Gandalf had to leave them for something important" the forest is heavy with illusion it will seep into your mind and lead you astray" Gandalf said" lead us astray" Bilbo asked as Gandalf jumped on his horse" stay on the path" Gandalf shouted as he road off." Come we must reach the mountain before Duran' s day we have one chance to find the secret door" thorin said as they went into the forest. The next couple of days they had been wondering around in that forest spirit and Bilbo were the only ones who could actually stay on task and that's when they lost the path and were attacked by giant spiders and elves saved them and toke them to the woodland kingdom were king thrandwil lived. Once they got there they were all put in dungeons but Bilbo had slipped away using the ring spirit and Thorin were taken to thrandwil " some may say a noble quest is at hand a quest to reclaim a homeland and slay a Dragon, you seek witch will pesto upon you the right to rule, the kings jewel the arkenstone there are gems in the mountain that I to desire white gems of pure starlight I offer you my help if you return what is mine "thrandwil offered " a favor for a favor" thorin asked" you have my word" thrandwil answered" I would not trust thrandwil, a great king who honors his word should the end of all days be upon us YOU LACK OUR HONOR I have seen way you have treated your friends we came to you once starving homeless for the fire that destroyed us rid our land of soil" thorin shouted at the top of his lungs" do not speak to me about Dragon fire I know it's wrath and ruin I have faced the grate serpents of the north stay here if you will and rot" thrandwil shot back as thorin was taken away and spirit who had been watching the hole time was quite shocked at what had just happened "now this is a strange animal what kind of horse is this and were dose it come from" ' why can't he just read my mind and I will tell you I can't talk you know' " don't get an attitude with me horse" thrandwil snapped ' ok ' spirit thought " why are you with a group of dwarves and not carrying any travel packs and what kind of horse are you" ' I will tell you if you let my friends go' spirit snorted "no did you not just hear what thorin oakenshield said to me" thrandwil snapped back' made you should of helped his people when you had the chance" spirit snapped with more anger in his words than disappointment thrandwil on the other hand could not say anything else to this devil of an animal for he was so mad he could kill this animal standing in front of him then he thought "friends" ok so that is why this horse didn't have to carry a singe bag , " ok you will tell me everything then I will let them go but you will have too stay here" 'done' spirit agreed.

Bilbo for the next hour followed the elf with the keys to the cellars and had thought up a plan, when the elves were asleep he grabbed the key and went to go get the dwarves and spirit, he found the dwarves and followed his plan led them to the cellars and they got into barrels and Bilbo moved the hatch with then rolled the barrels into a river and Bilbo fell into the river following them. "What about buck skin we can't leave him !" Bilbo shouted" to late I am sure he can defend him self" thorin shouted to him. Back in the throne room, ' as you said we are going to arabore to slay the dragon' spirit said" that is all" thrandwil asked' yes' spirit thought "ok" thrandwil finished 'well I have told you everything so' "you can go send him to the river" thrandwil ordered spirit caught up to them by a river side just has they were talking to a man named bard" buck skin" Bilbo shouted as he came running up to them" new guest I see" said bard as they got aboard bards boat. "We're ten coins short come on lads turn out your pockets " dwarlin said as they got out the money they had as they approached the gate.

Part two: to the mountain


	2. Chapter 2

Part two:

Chapter one

To the mountain:

As they approached the gate all the dwarves and Bilbo got into the barrels the were on bards boat and before they got to the gate bard stoped at a place and filled the barrels with fish and got spirit a bridle and some fake papers for him as well , then went through the gate where they met Alfred the town lords servant and he was a coward at lest that's what bard thought. As they approached bards house bards son ran up to bard and told him that there house was being watched and they had to sneak in though the water but bard bards son and spirit went into the house though the front door. When they got there bards two daughters were overjoyed to see there father come home and even more excited to see the horse he brought home spirit had not seen such excitement before so he had to be cautions. "Girls please stop you are making him nervous" bard said trying to calm them down' thanks' spirit nickerd "son let them in" bard told his son" ok" his son replied as he went down stairs to let the dwarves and Bilbo in thought the toilet And the dwarves weren't particularly happy about it ether then they all went up stairs and bard gave them some cloaks to warm up in. " thank you" Bilbo said politely as he got up to pet spirit who this entire time had been sleeping " there there buck skin you rest now" Bilbo whispered. "Buck skin? " one of the girls asked "yes, that is his name" Bilbo replied "did you name him? " the other girl asked "yes and when I go home I will build a barn for him if he wants to come with me " Bilbo finished "Bilbo I think dear buck skin might have a family back where he comes from and foals so he might want to return home back to his herd" thorin said " foals? " the younger girl asked " that's what they call baby horses" said the older girl "I wish buck skin could tell us" Bilbo said sadly "don't worry dear Bilbo" said dwarlin" I am sure he wishes he could tell you too" " you toke our money where are the weapons" thorin asked bard "wait here" said bard as he went to go get what he had which turned into a nightmare becuse they waren't the weapons the dwarves were looking for that's when bard left to find a tapestry in town and the dwarves left to get better weapons then were found out and taken to the master of the lake when a hole uproar started but when the master found out that they were the dwarves of arabore and were going to the mountain he let them fest rest and get going to the mountain .

Chapter two

Mean while. .

Back at the cimmeron rain and the herd we're suspecting rain first foal but without spirit she was nervous.

Back at the woodland realm legolas and thrandwil were talking with an orc they had captured from the river that's when thrandwil cut off the orcs head.

Chapter three

Inside information.

" buck skin come along boy" Bilbo shouted over to spirit who instantly ran to him spirit had not been friends with any two legs sence him and little creek fraught for their freedom together but now Bilbo and the dwarves were his friends, ' oh how I miss little creek and rain and my mother and the herd hmm'

Spirit thought as he walked beside Bilbo" over here" Bilbo shouted and spirit looked up and a giant statute of a dwarf carved into the side of the mountain spirit thought it must have taken over one hundred years too carve

" you have keen eyes master Baggins" thorin said proudly "thank you" said Bilbo as they all walked up the statute too a good size opening" this is it the secret door" thorin said almost breathlessly" and we have the key" said another of the dwarves they tried to fined the key hole but they were losing the sun" brake it down" thorin yelled three of the dwarves went over too the door and started too hit the door with their axes but the axes just shattered" stop the door is celled there's terrible magic on it" dalin

Said as the suns final rays fell beneath the herizon "no" thorin shouted" and the last light of Duran' s day will shine upon the key hole that is what it said" he finished sadly then they all stared the walk away" you can't give up now" Bilbo shouted as they all walked away and when they were going down the mountain the moon light crept over a stone and the key hole was relieved" the key hole" Bilbo shouted" its the light of the moon the last moon of Autumn ha ha, were is the key" bilbo said walking around when he kicked it and before it fell off the edge thorin stoped it with his foot and carefully picked it up and walked over too the door and unlocked the door and they all went in and dalin toke Bilbo and spirit through the tunnels and told Bilbo to talk too buck skin before he left " oh dear buck skin I will just be gone for just a little while and I will be back so I want you too know you are my best friend and" but before he could finish he herd something in his head' spirit is my name dear Bilbo and I wish you the best of luck' " what you can talk though my mind and oh I love your name spirit at lest I have that to hold on to" said Bilbo and he walked over too spirit and hugged him and spirit put his head down on his back too hug him too and they broke up art and Bilbo went into the halls while dalin toke spirit back.

Chapter four

Smaug the terrible.

In the vast treasure hall Bilbo had accidentally stumbled upon the dragon smaug Bilbo quickly put on his ring he had found in the goblin tunnels and disappeared from the dragons sight. "Well thief sniff, I smell you I hear your breath I fill your air, where are you where are you" smaug hissed as Bilbo ran from the foul creature and smaug dived into the gold following him "there is something about you something you carry something made of gold but far more preciouss preciousssssss" the words echoed in Bilbo's head as he pulled off the ring. "There you are thief in the shadows" smaug hissed

Chapter five

elven tactics.

Legolas and tauriel were on their way to lake town to hunt the orcs.

Back in the cimmeron rain was in labour and she was scared but spirits mother was there to help.

Chapter six

Spirit the heroic.

Smaug had just about enough of this barrel rider so when the barrel rider stumbled upon the arkenstone he decided to finish their conversation. "I am almost tempted to let you take it if only to see oakenshield suffer watch it destroy him watch It crupt his heart and drive him mad but I think not, so tell me thief how do you choose to die " smaug hissed as he came at Bilbo with an open fiery mouth. Bilbo slipped on the ring before smaug could kill him.

Back outside spirit herd smaug's roar and ran full speed into the mountain the dwarves barley had time to react " what in Thor' s name" thorin shouted "buck skin" said one of the dwarves" he ran into the mountain" " buck skin come back" thorin shouted then the mountain shook" was that an earth quake" "they my lad was a dragon" said dwarlin said sadly.

" Bilbo" spirit shouted at the top of his lungs" spirit?" Bilbo said confused" hahaha a horse a horse too carry the wounded soldier away hahaha" smaug laughed as spirit fought to get to Bilbo who had taken off the ring so he could see him" Spirit" bilbo shouted again" bilbo " he shouted back" a talking horse? "Smaug asked a little confused" ha" thorin shouted running into the mountain Bilbo and spirit got up onto a balcony that's when thorin came running in and when he saw bilbo he asked" your alive" "not for much longer" "the arkenstone did you find it? " thorin asked" we have two get out" Bilbo said as he started to walk to the door but thorin blocked his way with his sword" thorin ?" Bilbo was confused thorin never had threatened him before but then smaug peeked around the corner and the other dwarves came running in with their weapons ready. "You will burn" smaug growled and came at them with an open mouth "run" thorin yelled and they all leaped of the balcony except spirit" spirit "Bilbo yelled" nooooo" spirit jumped on to smaug's head and struck his hoof into the dragons eye spirit jumped back in pain he had twisted his back right hoof and hit his back side on smaug's nose" aaaaaaaa" Spirit buckled under with pain as his front leg hit smaug's eye spikes he had to lay down but on smaug's face it wasn't a good idea so with his last bit of strength spirit rolled over into a pile of gold he hit his head but he was okay."hmmm, such a shame hm hm to wast such a free spirited animal" smaug teased "no spirit" Bilbo shouted" hush he has a headache hm hm so sad" smaug teasted again" I'll give you a headache" thorin shouted back" thorin oakensheld ha I thought you would have died by now" smaug hissed.

Chapter seven

When your a dragon's prisoner.

"This is not how I wanted to end the day" bilbo sighed" tell me about it I wanted today with a dead Dragon laying on the floor and the arkenstone in my hand" thorin said sadly" well I guess some days don't go your way "smaug said spinning the cage they were in" but all days are good for me well you probably know why"

"Becuse your a big fat bully" said one of the dwarves" not plight" smaug smirked " shut up you stupid lizard" thorin spat " oh please you think oil will cower to that ha" smaug smirked "please grate smaug let me attend to spirit he needs my help he is hurt" " your war horse oh I think he is on the verge of death but as long as you don't ride away I guess it will be ok he opened the cage and let Bilbo out spirit had been Waverly wounded and his wounds needed attention" oh look at you" Bilbo said kneeling down" you will bleed to death my spirit" he said saddened" Bilbo I am sorry" "for what" "I should have been hear sooner" "no you got hear just in time" suddenly there was a flash of light and Bilbo stunned fell back spirit stood there in golden glory with" what wings" thorin said lost in confusion" spirit you have wings" Bilbo said stunned " ha a Pegasus is no match for me" said smaug has he charged at spirit at full force and a belly full of fire.


	3. Chapter 3

_so I get it you guys have questions first off in chapter 2 when it said ( a bridal and papers for spirit) those are stuff race horses need but every horse needs a bridal (that is the rope that goes around the horse's head) and papers (is a record of birth of that horse and name and owner) so like if you have ever watched the black stallion or the adventures of the black stallion you will know what I am talking about_

 _Second, how the heck did spirit turn into a Pegasus well, the love and friendship of Bilbo gave him power enough to sprout wings (other wise it was power from within his heart)_

 _In some of my story's there may be cases of love bounds which is power from within two people (or couple) who love each other more than life, and some times even family ( how do they get love bounded ?) The couple hold each other's arm, hand, or even shoulder and the love within they grows untill power is released the color of the energy can be ether pink ,red ,or gold (gold if immortal love and they can never be separated not even by the creator him/ her self) so it depends on the love they share for example: tauriel and kili if the two had just let the love within them grow to be so great that they could have love bounded ,so I just wanted to explain those few things injoy the story and "good show" ._


End file.
